Slugma
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexmokalos=012 |evointo=Magcargo |gen=Generation II |species=Lava Pokémon |type=Fire |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=35.0 kg |imweight=77.2 lbs. |ability=Magma Armor Flame Body |dw=Weak Armor |egg1=Amorphous |body=02 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Slugma (Japanese: マグマッグ Magmag) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Slugma is a red, slug-like Pokémon that appears to be made completely out of magma. It has droplet shaped fangs on the bottom of its mouth and has yellow eyes with ponytail-like fire coming off of its head. It first made its appearance in the anime as Macy's Pokémon and was used to battle Ash in the Silver Conference. Evolution Slugma evolves into Magcargo at level 38. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 16-18 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 16-18 |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Fiery Path |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Fiery Path, Route 113 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Stark Mountain |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Stark Mountain |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 16-18 |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It never sleeps. It has to keep moving because if it stopped, its magma body would cool and harden. |silver=A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places. |crystal=These group together in areas that are hotter than normal. If it cools off, its skin hardens. |ruby=Molten magma courses throughout Slugma's circulatory system. If this Pokémon is chilled, the magma cools and hardens. Its body turns brittle and chunks fall off, reducing its size. |sapphire=Slugma does not have any blood in its body. Instead, intensely hot magma circulates throughout this Pokémon's body, carrying essential nutrients and oxygen to its organs. |emerald=It is a species of Pokémon that lives in volcanic areas. If its body cools, its skin hardens and immobilizes it. To avoid that, it sleeps near magma. |firered=A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places. |leafgreen=It never sleeps. It has to keep moving because if it stopped, its magma body would cool and harden. |diamond=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |pearl=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |platinum=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |heartgold=It never sleeps. It has to keep moving because if it stopped, its magma body would cool and harden. |soulsilver=A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places. |black=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |white=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |black 2=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |white 2=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden. |x=A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places. |y=Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 218 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 218 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 218 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 218 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 218 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 218 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 218 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 218 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 218 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Slugma BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Slugma XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Slugma XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime *Natasha's Slugma *Meg Trivia In Pokemon Amie, petting a Slugma is impossible. Origins Slugma is a portmanteau of '''Slug and Mag'ma'. Gallery 218Slugma_OS_anime.png 218Slugma_Dream.png 218Slugma_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon